custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Myths of Resonance
Myths of Resonance is the first part of the Resonance Saga, written by DFaceG. Myths revolves around the quest of a rogue Toa team, cast out after the death of their city's Turaga, for which they were responsible. After years of operating underground, they uncover a new plot that shall force them to reunite once more. Myths will be updated twice a week, with updates being published on Thursdays and Tuesdays, starting October 24th, 2019. Chapter 1 Rain As the sound of rain patters against the cobblestone street, the she-Toa stopps in an alleyway, gasping for breath. Betrayal of the honor of Toa hadn't been conceived for centuries, possibly eons. And yet, she and her team were now being hunted for it. She curves her head around the arch of the shoddily-built wall. Her diversion seemed to have allowed her time to make some distance on the pursuing Matoran. She has to move quickly. Stepping further into the alleyway, she listens for more footsteps. The sound of little Matoran hobbling around would sound quite like rain if one had no focus, but focus was now key for the she-Toa's survival. When she is certain none of her pursuers were near, she begins her journey out of the city. A cold voice stops her in the night; "Going somewhere?" She shudders, and gasps as the air escapes her lungs. She slowly turns, facing the individual with fear. As she observed his stature and appearance, she relaxed as much as her mind allowed. "Shildr, I'm so happy to see you. The Matoran have been -" The Toa of Ice standing before her cuts her off, scowling angrily, "He's dead. And we killed him." Shildr moves closer, slowly reaching his hand out. As he grabs the she-Toa's arm, his grasp becomes enveloped in a blaze of rage and shadow. She struggles to release his grip, but it only tightens. "He is dead. Death by our hand." The chant repeats, emitting from the creature of shadow now consuming Shildr. "Death by your hand." The she-Toa yells, stabbing at the dark creature now. But slowly, painfully, it consumes her as well. As her vision fades, the creature's complexion slowly shifts into a personification of the being whose blood is on her hands. "I am dead. Meet my cruel fate." Awaken With a sudden jolt, Leta grabs at the harness of the railcar, terrified by her vision. It had been years since the event that split her team apart. Yet, her visions remained, a constant reminder of the crime they had committed. She glances around, lowering her hood so as to hide her appearance. Identification by mask alone was difficult, but her Volitak, like the other masks of the Toa Ghada, had distinct engravings and markings that would be a dead giveaway. The railcar slows to a halt as it reaches its destination, the market district of Ghada Nui. Stepping off, she sees an approaching squad of Vakirrhan, Ghada Nui's policing force. As she nears a pillar, she quickly activates her Kanohi and waits for the Vakirrhan to pass. Exiting the station, Leta rounds the corner to reach a collection of wastepods. She briefly sends out a coded signal on her personal transmitter, and a previously locked hatch now opens to her. Walking slowly down the corridor as the hatch shuts behind her, she stretches her back in relaxation. She sits at a nearby console, and sends out a single message to her partner; "Did the job. Firakh is Hydraxon's concern now." Tabbing out of the communicator, she flicks to her console's radar, checking just to be sure she was not followed. Despite her efforts, she hadn't yet been able to restore the repuation of the Toa Ghada. It certainly didn't help that the Vakirrhan and the city's new Toa team, the Toa Fiera, were hunting them down on every lead. The actions of the Toa Ghada's former leader, Shildr, definitely made things all the worse. Heat The Mega-Village had been one of the few to remain from before the reunification of Spherus Magna, though the crater left by the mythical Great Spirit Robot eons earlier certainly altered the landscape. As it turns out, the Mega-Village stood as a hotbed for nefarious activity. The Dark Hunters, collectivized scum taking refuge from the Matoran Universe, rooted themselves there and slowly began to increase their numbers. A large number of Agori and Glatorian, having suffered for years prior to the restoration, saw joining the hunters as a method of making some quick widgets. When they discovered it was more than they bargained for, they tried to get out - and were more often than not silenced. This made it the perfect place for Shildr, former Toa of Ice, to make quick bank. Sitting in a mild-mannered Po-Matoran's shop, he fiddles with the ammo bank of his zamor rifle. During a previous job, a zamor sphere exploded prematurely and damaged the magazine slot. The Po-Matoran walks towards Shildr, passing him a replacement magazine and some extra zamor. Shildr half-heartedly tosses some widgets on the counter as payment. Swearing briefly, the Po-Matoran wanders off to tend to his other merchandise. Shildr stands and walks out of the shop, rifle on his back. The bright twin suns of Solis Magna blinding with the city's intense humidity, Shildr quickly puts his cloak on and begins walking towards the next info point. The marketplace is busy, with Agori and Matoran bustling around doing their business. The enforcers of the Dark Hunters also wanded the city, keeping watch for any targets or debtors. In a dank alleyway in between a tackle shop and an abandoned hut, two Dark Hunters lurk. One is a tall, wide-statured Hunter, with rich black armor donned with several violet markings. He was barely visible in the shadows. The other was a wiry Hunter, clad in green armor and a mangled Kanohi. He frequently turned over his shoulders, as if looking for someone who could be following them. The larger Hunter stepped towards Shildr, his low voice booming within the alleyway; "You've received new assignment, and you're late again." Shildr steps closer, shrugging it off, "And? I still made it. If The Shadowed One is worried enough about my success rate that he's sent you, Eliminator, then in my opinion that's his problem." Eliminator lowers himself, growling angrily. "You had best watch your mouth, Toa filth. Your old informant had... other dealings. I was sent in his stead." Shildr crosses his arms, scoffing. "Right. So I already have you, what's with this husk of useless protodermis here?" He gestures to the smaller, skittish Hunter. Eliminator responds, "He's my insurance, ice rat. It just so happens there's a detour I need taken on your mission. You'll be indisposed, so he'll be joining you, taking care of my errands." Shildr laughs. "No, no, you see - that's not the deal I have with you people. I'm doing this solo, to make a few widgets for myself. Any company means they'll get in my way." Eliminator slams his foot as he lowers himself closer, his eyes now level with Shildr's. "The deal has been altered, Toa. If you've an issue with it, I could very well kill you here, where you stand. Shildr backs up, his arms still crossed. "No problems here, then. But if he gets in my way, there's no way I'm letting the blame get pinned on me," he sighs, and pulls out his data scroll, "So, tell me the target so I can get moving." The hulking Dark Hunter swivels himself, and pulls a violet cloth from his partner's satchel. He hands it to Shildr. "Your target has apparel matching this. High up on our hit list, very important she's taken out of the equation." Shildr glances between Eliminator and the cloth, before stuffing it in his own bag, "Understood, then." For a moment, they stand there, silent. Eliminator growls again, "Get going. Now." Shildr puts his fists on his hips, "You're forgetting something. All deals with me demand advance payment. I need 500 widget, up front. No more, no less." The Hunter grumbles in frustration, before dropping the widgets onto the alleyway pavement. "Take it and leave," demands Eliminator, as he turns and exits the alley. The smaller hunter writhes his way closer to Shildr. "The name is Wyzell, Toa. We're going to be working closely now, yes?" Shildr crouches to pick up the credits as he sighs, glaring in Eliminator's direction, "I suppose so, Wyzell. But I don't imagine very well." Chapter 2 Atero Revving his crankbike, Shildr sped into the main square of New Atero, Wyzell in the sidecar. The unruly Jungle Agori had remained silent thus far, and Shildr hoped it would remain that way. Braking the crankbike to a stop, Shildr steps out, throwing his hood over his Akaku to keep from being recognized. New Atero had more than a few Toa and Turaga who would easily recognize him. Leave it to a Dark Hunter to provide a clue so vague; Shildr runs the possibilities through his head, wondering who his target could possibly be. He has a deadline, of course, and he doubts The Shadowed One would accept a job done late. He turns to face Wyzell, but is pleasantly surprised to find him already gone. The annoying gukko flies to its nest, Shildr thinks sarcastically. Confident now that Wyzell's own mission wouldn't interfere with his own, Shildr continues towards the main market district of New Atero. The marketplace is filled with both Agori and Matoran of various types. One thing that made New Atero a step up from Ghada Nui was the lack of Vakirrhan - though it was essentially the capital of Toa and Glatorian activity. Even now, several patrols walked the market, scanning for nefarious activity. Shildr shrinks back into a crevace in the wall, waiting for a specific group to pass. It turns out, the less suspicious one attempts to act, the more suspicious they look. Without any time to spare, a member of a nearby squad begins approaching Shildr. The Toa is of somewhat tall stature - his black gleaming armor tells Shildr that he's a Toa of Earth. Having had a Toa of Earth on his own team, he'd be able to deal with this one if things got messy. Shildr stands, acknowledging the Toa. The Earth Toa crosses his arms now, observing Shildr as he approaches. Shildr speaks; "How can I help you, brother?" Waiting for a response, Shildr gives a false smile - a twinge of anxiety in there as well. The Earth Toa, however, remains silent for a time, before finally speaking - "Shildr, Toa Ghada of Ice. You're wanted for charges of killing your Turaga and the murder of several individuals, under the payment of the Dark Hunters." Scrap. Mind Shildr, stepping back a bit now, takes a closer look at the Toa's mask. Of course, he's wearing a Suletu. On one hand, Shildr thinks, smart move using mind reading to find out who I am. He slowly grabs a nearby fruit. On the other hand, mind your own scrapping business. Tossing the fruit at the Earth Toa, he manages to get his focused changed long enough to begin scaling the wall behind him. The Earth Toa turns back, only to see Shildr gone. Shildr slides into a dark crevice, within a roof's cooling plates. Sighing heavily, he glances around. The whole city was bound to be looking for him now, which means he had to get moving. Characters * Shildr, Toa of Ice ** The stern, yet collected, former leader of the Toa Ghada. Somewhat of an isolationist, Shildr was the first to abandon the team. He then worked as a part-time hitman for the Dark Hunters. * Daren, Toa of Earth ** The calm, spiritual member of the Toa Ghada. Despite having domain over the power of Earth, Daren was more of a creationist than is commonly associated with his element - as a result, he preferred spending time around Po-Matoran. * Leta, Toa of Psionics ** The steadfast deputy of the Toa Ghada. She frequently acted as a vigilante for the Matoran, often at disregard for her own reputation. She and Tannah were the only members to remain in the Toa Ghada. * Tannah, Toa of Air ** A demeanor not commonly seen among those of the Air tribe, Tannah was a very harsh and brash member of the Toa Ghada. He cared very little for the humor of his peers, be it from the Toa Ghada or his fellow Le-Matoran. Despite this, his strict moral code had resulted in him remaining in the Toa Ghada. * Eliminator ** A violent enforcer of The Shadowed One, and a top lieutenant within the Dark Hunters. His primarily role was to eliminate traitors to the Hunters, or those within the organization who may have ulterior motives. * Wyzell ** A scraggly and skittish Jungle Agori, and a member of the Dark Hunters. His most prominent role was theft and kidnapping - he often functioned as an aide to Eliminator. To be updated. Category:Stories Category:DFaceG's Stories Category:User:DFaceG Category:Resonance Universe